THE RIFT BETWEEN US
by luvlife
Summary: Daniela and Rira are two resurrected Saiyan warriors who Vegeta and Goku meet and decide to train. What happens when they get attracted to them. A GCC VB fic
1. Chapter 1

THE RIFT BETWEEN US

Author's note: I know I promised no stories till the end of SAIYAN HIGH SCHOOL but I so had to write this so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

Summary: Daniela and Rira are two resurrected Saiyan warriors who Vegeta and Goku meet and decide to train. What happens when they get attracted to them.

PROLOGUE

There was a murmur of confusion in Kami's Lookout as the Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Tien, Yamch, Krillin and Chaoutzu impatiently waited for the arrival of Kami.

Vegeta, "All this time could be spent in some useful training. If the old Namekian needed help so badly he should be the one waiting not us."

7 year old Gohan looked up at his father , Goku confusion spread all over his face.

Soon Kami appeared and a silence reined.

Kami, " I have summoned all of you mighty warriors to tell you of an astonishing fact. Two Saiyan females have been resurrected and I thought Vegeta and Goku should know as the rest of you."

Vegeta, " How on earth could they be resurrected. If they are with you do not send them away I would like to meet them."

Goku nodded and curiously awaited Kami's response.

Kami went inside and soon came back followed by two females. They were definitely Saiyajin. Tall and a hefty body build with untamed hair not to mention black hair and black eyes.

Kami, " This is Daniella and this is Rira."

They had a striking beauty in them and every other non saiyajin member in the Lookout felt a certaing link of understanding Saiyajin culture and beings. So far they had seen only the male kind but these females gave a new insight to the once mighty race of Saiyans.

Rira, " Well?"

Vegeta, " I am Vegeta and this is Kakarott though he prefers to be called Goku."

Goku, " Since you are Saiyans. I want a fight so I challenge you to one."

Vegeta, " Let's make this more competitive. Let's head for the gravity room.

Are you up for it girls?" Vegeta added with a smirk

Daniella, " Lead the way. You're on."

That's it for the prologue. What will be Bulma and Chichi's reaction.? Next chap guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2** Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT 

Bulma and Chichi were chatting gaily inside the kitchen of capsule corporation.

" I wonder what was so important that Kami had to summon ALL the Z fighters". said Bulma

" I hope it's nothing serious, we don't want any more disturbances or threats. I have had enough of them". sighed Chichi

" Tell me about it! I mean when do we ever actually get any peace. As it is Vegeta loves the gravity room. Personally I think that's really the only thing he loves here. Whatever precious time his highness spends with me would evaporate within minutes." Said Bulma

"What happened this time Bulma?" asked Chichi.

Bulma was about to elaborate when the well known voice of the Saiyan prince was heard yelling.

No more words were exchanged as the young women made their way outside.

Vegeta's impatience was getting the better of him. He calmed down a bit seeing Bulma and Chichi come out. He waved their reaction at seeing two Saiyan females aside.

"Woman, I will train in the gravity room with these three here. I want no disturbance". With that Vegeta stormed inside the room followed by Daniella and Rira.

"What bit him?" said Chichi.

Bulma was noticeably fuming and turned to face Goku who was yet to enter the gravity room and asked, " What exactly happened and who are they Goku?"

" Bulma, Kami said that they are two resurrected Saiyan female warriors. The taller one is Daniella and the other one is Rira. Since, they are Saiyans, Vegeta and I challenged them to a fight inside the gravity room." said Goku and made his way towards the gravity room.

" Just our luck that they had to be females. Saiyans could never resist a challenge could they? Cheer up Bulma we'll find a way out of this." said Chichi flopping on the ground.

" It's more than that. It's just not right. I swear if things get too serious I am going to blast that gravity room out of its hinges". said Bulma

" The others are here. Things might look a bit better after talking to them" said Chichi as she watched the rest of the Z senshi land before them.

" Krillin! What do you think about Daniella and Rira?" asked Gohan

" I honestly don't know what to think. I hardly got to form an impression of them before Vegeta, Goku and the rest just whizzed away" said Krillin.

" I have a bad feeling about his. I am going to keep an eye on those two" growled Piccolo.

" I wonder what Chichi and Bulma's reaction would be. I mean their husbands are training with two females," said Yamcha.

" Not good for sure" said Krillin.

" I think mom is at the Capsule Corp with Bulma" said Gohan

" We are heading that way anyways" said Yamcha. "I bet the first blows have already been exchanged."

" I am sure this is going to affect Goku and Vegeta's personal lives. After all they are going to fight with females of their own race of which we know nothing about. Something tells me this is going to last more than a fight." Said Tien.

They spotted the women and landed.

" We heard," said Chichi as they settled on the ground. " But I hardly caught any glimpses of the two new Saiyans".

" I HATE this," yelled Bulma who was fighting tears now. " I just got married for God's sake. He is not supposed to spend time with some goddamn women fighting inside the gravity chamber.

I had everything planned out and now I am supposed to play second fiddle".

_I had feared this _thought Piccolo. _Damn Saiyans don't they ever think._

" So who comes first?" asked Goku with a smirk. Nothing could really ruffle his temper. But like any other Saiyan he loved the passion for fighting. Ever since he had defeated Frieza he had become more comfortable with his Saiyan side.

" I am putting the gravity control at 50 times the normal gravity" said Vegeta.

" Go right ahead" said Rira.

The sudden change in gravity made the girls fall on the floor. With a supreme effort they manage to lift their upper body part. And looked up with a confident smirk which was completely wiped out when they saw Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Goku hovering mid air.

None of them looked bothered to say the least.

Soon the fight was in full swing.

_They sure have the capability _thought Goku as he blocked Daniella's attack effortlessly. He was testing her out by holding himself back.

Vegeta on the other hand was holding nothing back and in the process was getting bored quickly.

" Kakarott let's show them what a real fight is all about". Said Vegeta.

Punches were thrown and blocked and the sound of kicks was everywhere as both of them turned Super Saiyan. The fight was quick and brutal.

Daniella and Rira watched openmouthed as admiration quickly set in. As soon as the fight stopped Daniella spoke, " We have a deal to make. Help us to become Super Saiyan and then we could have a real fight. Who knows we could be better than you guys".

Saiyans could never resist a challenge. The temptation was too much.

" Is that a deal?" asked Rira.

" YOU'RE ON!" said Goku and Vegeta.

That's it for the second chapter. Please review. Saiyan High school will be updated shortly.

Thanks for the reviews


End file.
